Covered in Candy, Covered in Love
by PenguinsForever
Summary: "Yeah, sure. Then do something un-effortless. And get this: intentionally. Think you can do that, Sparky?" In which Jason's uptight about his feelings for Piper, and he learns how to let loose. More or less, anyways. A TV show that they don't watch, a "double date", and a sugary surprise awaits the couple. What they do to spend with it, is entirely up to them. Playful Jasper AU.


**A/N: Just read The Blood of Olympus. I'm floored. Completely, one hundred and ten percent floored. Really don't want to spoil anything, so I'm gonna shut up. But if you're a Jasper fan then you're going to melt. Utterly. That is all I'm going to say.**

**Anyways, on to this one-shot, and I have two things to say: I just thought of this, and I'm currently dying with Post-Percy Jackson feels; this means I desperately need to express something out in the open. Don't judge me.**

**There shouldn't be any real spoilers since this is an AU, but you have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson characters at all.**

* * *

><p>How that fight started out, Jason may never truly know. It just...did. It was weird and unnatural, but then again so was everything else that happened in their lives. He knew now to never open another whipped cream can in front of Piper again. And here they were, splattering butter all over each other's faces, covering their clothes in chocolate syrup, all until their entire bodies were nothing but one big sugary mess.<p>

But then again, judging by how he was now clinging onto her body like he could collapse with a sugar coma if she stopped holding onto him as well, and how he could taste the sharp burning taste of gingersnap and brownie mixed together in the best possible way inside of her mouth... He couldn't really say that he regretted it. At all.

It all started with Leo. God bless that child.

Ever since their high school had started again, Leo always had made it his life goal to go out with this girl in their grade, Calypso. It had taken him five months and ten days (according to his calculations) to get the guts to ask out the dang girl. Now that he had, he couldn't be any happier that she had said yes. Unfortunately, their date had been on the day that the show _Supernatural_ was coming on.

Now to clear all things said about that show, Jason had honestly never really liked that show in the first place, but Leo was the one who actually hooked him on it. Without him, he wouldn't even be watching it right now.

Well, Leo and Piper, that is.

But now that Leo was going on his date with Calypso, it was like all thoughts about the show had completely erased from his mind. That was saying a lot, even for Leo. And now the only reason why Piper was coming over to his place now, was because of the show. That annoyed him, but he didn't want to press his chances. Getting Piper to be his friend at all, was nerve-racking enough. Especially since he'd known her for around ten years, but she had ignored him for six of them.

Leo finally walked out of Jason's closet (he spent more time than usual at his place rather than his own) with a fresh pair of jeans and T-shirt. He had a distant smell coming from him, but Jason thought the cologne wasn't too much or too little. Either way, it was the first time Jason saw Leo completely _clean_, so he wasn't complaining. "Do I look okay?"

"You look fine," he replied. "Where are you two going again?"

Leo shrugged. "Some movie. Does it really matter? I'm on a date with _Calypso_."

"Wait, wait...you're missing your all time favorite show for some random movie that you don't even know the name for?"

"I guess so."

"...Wait, so this is seriously happening? You got a date before I did?" Jason asked, with a teasing smile growing on his face.

"How could you ever doubt me?" he said, pressing the tips of his fingers to his chest with mock hurt. "But I don't get why you're complaining. You got Piper, bro."

Jason felt his eyes blink for a moment. "What do you mean by that?"

Leo rolled his eyes, readjusting his shirt a little in the mirror while saying, "I mean that my days of being a third wheel are over. I have Calypso, and you have Piper. It's sort of like a double date, except...well..." he turned away from Jason's mirror to him. "I'm with the girl of my dreams in a dark movie theater, and you're with the girl of your dreams alone in your house, 'watching' _Supernatural_... Seems a little kinky to me."

Jason gave him a disgusted groan, though he felt himself lying through his teeth with every single word he spoke next. "You know Piper and I aren't like that. We would never want to...you know. Be together."

Leo grinned. "Whatever you say..." he looked like he wanted to say something else that would be cocky, even for him, but he never got to. The doorbell rang loudly throughout the house, making Jason's nerves shoot up to full-on sensitive, knowing perfectly well who would be out the door waiting for him. "Ah...that would be Beauty Queen right now. Have fun, Jason."

"Shut up," he muttered, walking up to the door with his ears burning red. He opened the door to see the familiar Cherokee girl in front of him, with her faded ripped skinny jeans and blue shirt and her long choppy brunette hair cascading down her front, somehow making her glowing caramel skin and her constant color-changing eyes stand out even more.

Sometimes he hated her for how beautiful she was.

She smiled. "Hey, Jason."

"H-hey," he grinned stupidly back, mentally cursing at himself for sounding so clueless. It didn't matter, though. It was her fault.

She walked in and slipped off her boots right when Leo caught up to them, and she hugged him. Leo and Piper go way back. From what Jason understood, they had met in Pre-K, fighting over which crayon they wanted to use the most. Apparently they both had wanted green at the time, and while fighting over who got to use it first, some other boy Dylan had stolen it away from them. They laughed about the incident now (at least that's what he hoped. He could never really be sure with them; they were both immature as hell).

To say the least, Jason had always been jealous of their relationship. They were just so...close to each other, all the time. It made him feel like a third wheel, despite the many times Leo told him he was wrong and that it was him instead. Still, it made him realize how glad he'd been when Leo finally announced that he had a major crush on Calypso. He felt like he could breathe now, without feeling guilty that he had been interrupting something.

"Well, I'm gone," Leo said, already halfway out the door.

"But your date isn't until an hour-" Piper tried to say, but was cut off from the door slamming into its place. "Well, okay then." She turned around to look at him, and offered another smile. "So I guess it's only us."

He smiled back and quickly turned away, hoping that she wouldn't hear his heart pounding louder than it should. He walked towards his living room while calling out, "the show is going to come on soon."

He led her to the couch, though she already knew his house probably as well as he did since she came so often, and he walked to his kitchen to find something to eat. Previously that day, while Leo was explaining hastily that he had a date with Calypso and he needed to get ready fast, he had ripped through Jason's refrigerator and cabinets, leaving random cartons of stuff even Jason had barely looked at just so Leo could stress eat. (Jason let him because he sort of joined him, knowing that Piper was coming the same time Leo would leave. He hadn't truly been left alone with Piper only at his house before. Especially not for some TV show).

He had probably been too engrossed in his thoughts, because he had snapped out of his trance right when there was a loud _BOOM _and his popcorn had completely exploded in his microwave.

Oops.

"What happened?" He heard Piper's voice say from the living room. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah..." Jason frowned looking at the popcorn bits all over the floor and the smoke that was coming steaming out of the nearly charcoal pieces. It was definitely _not _alright. His father was going to _kill _him for breaking the microwave so carelessly like that.

Piper entered the kitchen, her eyes widening at the sight of the mess. "Oh my God..." He became more upset because then she started to laugh, a sound that lightened up Jason's mood, but at the same time made him want to kill her for doing so.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked, overall pissed.

"Because..." she tried to say in between laughs, "because this is the first time I ever...I ever saw you screw up so badly."

He felt his eyebrows scrunch up in thought. "What do you mean by that?"

She controlled herself a little before saying, "I mean, that Mr. Perfect finally got something wrong, for once in his life. For once, you're not effortless."

He felt the shock creep into his body, lighting up his face. "You think _I'm _effortless?"

She chuckled. "Only all the time. Not to mention uptight about everything."

"I am not!" he exclaimed, sounding like a first grader even in his own ears. For some reason, hearing those words coming specifically from Piper made him even more pissed at her. And himself.

She grinned, nodding her head. "Yeah, sure. Then do something un-effortless. And get this: _intentionally_. Think you can do that, Sparky?"

Something about her glare that she was giving him made him realize that she was pissed at him, too. Which was weird because he had no idea why she would be like that. If there was anyone who had a right to be annoyed at the other, it was him. Because he had every right to.

He had every right to be angry at everything she caused upon him over the past ten years.

So he swiftly opened one of the cartons that was labeled, _Cool Whip _and dug his fingers into the tub. He flicked the cream on her face, and for more measure, he wiped his finger over her face as well.

And for one triumphant moment, she was shocked. He felt the mischievous grin that only appeared on his face when he was with her, but his heart quickly melted when a more perfected one plastered her face. And then everything happened so fast.

She grabbed the tub of _Cool Whip_ from his hand and smashed it on his face, keeping her fingers securely around his wrist for a couple of seconds so his face could properly sink in the gooey-ness of it.

Then she grabbed a small plastic container full of colorful sprinkles and shook it over his face. "Try that on for a size, Grace."

Finally wiping the sugary shit from his eyes so he could see her face, he grabbed the Hershey's chocolate syrup and sprayed it over her before she could say another word. He grabbed some half-melted ice cream and turned Piper into an upside down sundae. "What goes around, comes around," he smirked.

"Not cool," she mumbled, but her smile was still illuminating her face so he couldn't really take her seriously. She crumbled some cookies on top of Jason while he laughed at her, and stuffed some of his sister's homemade brownies into her mouth, making the crumbs stick to her whipped cream chin and chocolate clothes.

She reached over and threw a handful of s'mores directed at him, making the marshmallow stick into his not-even-blond-hair-anymore firm. After a while of a couple of rounds of M&M's being tossed, twizzlers being newly attached to their clothes, and oreos being thrown, they finally doubled over from laughing too much at the other's appearance, and it was blissful.

They haven't even watched the show yet, though it was already half an hour in.

Of course, Piper had to lean on him from chuckling, and his Popsicle-liquid covered feet made him slip, even though Piper probably weighed the same as a feather. Unfortunately and fortunately, Piper fell with him to the ground and she continued laughing even more loudly into his ear, making him blush even more.

"I..." she started to say, "I really hate you sometimes, you know?"

He grinned, eyeing her sugar filled hair and face particularly. It hadn't occurred to him that they still hadn't gotten off of each other yet. "Yeah. I really hate you sometimes, too."

And that was when he did it. The stupid thing he feared he would do even while they were food-fighting. He licked her cheek.

That's right. He licked her freaking cool-whipped, oreo filled, brownie covered, gingersnap-ed cheek. But even as her multi-colored eyes widened in embarrassment and shock, he found himself not really caring despite his red-hot face, only enjoying the crimson that was appearing across her cheeks from the contact. "You're precious."

She seemed taken aback, and he found himself wondering how in the heck he had the courage to say this. It was probably because of how he let loose that night with her. How the candy fight let him realize that even though she was still effortless in his eyes, she was more...free, and not uptight about every little thing like how he was.

And that was only proven positive because she had done the thing that he'd been yearning from her for _so _long. She roughly let out a sigh before ducking her head towards Jason's, so fast that Jason could have missed it if he hadn't been watching her every reaction.

He let out his own sigh, a complete awe-filled one that he never would admit that he actually made, and let her lips engulf him completely before wrapping his arms tightly around her, digging his fingers into her soaking chocolate hair, and kissed her back.

Too quickly, Piper snapped her head back, her face looking more shocked than ever and that made Jason feel like his heart was sinking below the back of his ribcage. "I-I'm sorry. I really don't know why I did that. I...I should have been thinking. I wasn't thinking. At all..._shit_," she spluttered out, making absolutely no sense at all, but getting flustered by the second.

But that was all right. Because Jason mumbled incoherently his own words. "I love you. A _lot_. I mean...yeah, no that's exactly what I mean. I...don't know what happened either. But...but I liked it. Okay...I loved it. But...but I'm not the one who's...who's effortless," the word came out slowly, like the very word was something unfamiliar in his mouth. Something only Piper McLean would be described as. "Y-you are. And. And I love you," he repeated, and he hated himself utterly for having zero grace.

A few deafening seconds Piper didn't say a word and he started getting anxious than ever. Just from her expression he wanted to hide under a rock and stay there for the rest of his life, because it was so scary to think that Piper didn't feel the same way for him. And then she let out a breathy laugh. A _relieved _breathy laugh. "Yeah," she said. "Yeah, that's...that's really good. 'Cause I love you, too."

She didn't have to say anything else before she kissed him again, making him forget his thought process once more and burying them into her sweetness.

And yeah, he hated her. Because it had always been her fault. It would _always _be her fault. Too bad he loved her more than he hated her. And when Leo came back that night, exactly at eleven-ish to see the kitchen a mess a long with the two bodies _still _sprawled on top of each other, he still didn't feel guilty for the mess. Even when he was right that the next day his father saw the mess and grounded him for a time that made even Jason dizzy.

He didn't care, though. He had Piper, something that was a bigger feat than anything he could accomplish.

Some things just aren't worth regretting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow. Reading the last book to one of the best series ever really turns a girl into a soppy mess. No regrets ;)**

**Review?**

**Till next time,**

**Penguin**


End file.
